


Snow Day

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clary wants to play in the snow, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Girls in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Isabelle just wants to kiss her girlfriend, Shadowhunter Clary Fray, Shadowhunter Isabelle Lightwood, Snow Day, girls loving girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Clary convinces Isabelle to spend a Snow Day with her.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I wanted to write a Valentine's Day fic, but then it got really, really cold here (like the coldest its been since 1989) so I wrote this instead to make myself feel better about the cold~  
> Enjoy the fluff.

**_Present_ **

The moment she's back from the late-night patrol, Clary is running through the institute halls in search of her girlfriend.

Instead, she runs into the wrong Lightwood. Clary nearly topples over as she hurtles into Alec who rights her with a gentle grip on her shoulders. He's watching her with a worried frown. Clary had wondered if that was the only expression he was capable of, before she saw him with Magnus and realized he _was_ capable of smiling.

“What’s wrong?” He’s already scanning the halls for any sign of a threat. The redhead seemed to attract chaos like blood attracted sharks.

She gives him an apologetic smile, already leaning to look around him, scanning the ops room for Isabelle. “Nothing's wrong, it’s snowing. Where’s Isabelle?”

“What do those two things have to do with each other?”

She’s about to answer when she finally catches sight of the short brunette on the other side of the ops room. In heels and a short dress, dark hair cascading in waves over her shoulders, Isabelle is as gorgeous at seven am after a night of no sleep as always.

Ignoring Alec’s question, Clary darts across the room, only giving Isabelle a brief warning of, “Izzy!” to prevent the shadowhunter from attacking her on instinct, before she’s crashing into Izzy’s back, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Clary!” Isabelle lets out a surprised laugh, setting down the tablet in her hands so she can turn in Clary’s arms. They exchange a soft, quick kiss. “The patrol went well?”

“Yeah,” Clary breathes, finally moving back to give Isabelle bit of space, though she doesn’t let her go yet. “It started snowing on the way back.”

“Okay. Why are you so excited about that?” Izzy asks, cocking her head slightly. The lack of enthusiasm in her voice dampens Clary’s spirits as she’d been hoping to find her girlfriend as enthusiastic as she was. Clearly, that wasn’t going to be the case.

“Let’s have a Snow Day.”

Isabelle has never had a _Snow Day_ before in her life. She figures it must be a mundane thing. “What?”

“You’re almost done with your shift, right?” They’d both worked overnight; Clary scheduled for a patrol with Isabelle running correspondence from the ops center. Alec refused to let them patrol together after the one time they’d been back an hour late after getting distracted in a café. Or, more specifically, the café’s bathroom where they'd ended up making out. They’d kept that part to themselves.

“Yes?” 

Clary beams. “Perfect. I’m going to go make us some cocoa and find some cold weather gear... Do shadowhunters _have_ cold weather gear?”

She’s come a long way in understanding Nephilim customs, but every so often Clary finds a new mystery. She has yet to see any shadowhunters bundled in big coats and snow pants. But it was an essential part of the Snow Day experience.

“Not really. We have thermos runes.” Isabelle catches Clary’s hand and raises it to kiss her knuckles, just above where a thermos rune is drawn. The rune is, if nothing else, convenient. It's also not in the spirit of a Snow Day.

Clary huffs. “I’ll find some. Text me when you’re done?” She steals another kiss before Izzy can answer.

“You want to go out in the cold?” Isabelle asks, finding the idea unappealing. “Without thermos runes? For fun?”

“Yup. Text me,” Clary demands once more before pulling away and making a beeline for the halls. She’s pretty sure she has some old winter clothes stuffed in the back of her closet.

Isabelle stands in the ops center, feeling like she’s been hit by a very hyper and very red-headed tornado. She can only wonder what, exactly, Clary’s Snow Day will entail.

By the time Isabelle finishes her shift, Clary has everything ready. She has two sets of snow clothes laid out on her bed, one for herself and one for Izzy. On the nightstand are two thermoses of hot chocolate, both with a thermos rune drawn on them to keep the cocoa warm. She’d even managed to find a carrot in the cafeteria that she’d stowed in her coat’s pockets to use as a nose for a snowman.

The moment Clary hears the knock, she’s throwing open the door to grin at her girlfriend. She grabs Isabelle’s wrist, tugging her inside so she can press their lips together in the privacy of her bedroom.

Isabelle makes a soft noise, a hand resting on Clary’s hip, tugging her closer, as the kiss deepens. When Izzy presses forward, a thigh sliding between Clary’s legs and her hand slipping just under the hem of Clary's shirt, the redhead steps back to catch her breath. As much as she wants to continue what they’ve started, she has _plans._ They can fool around later.

Izzy is pouting at her, her lipstick still perfectly in place. “Come back.”

“After,” Clary promises, kissing Isabelle’s cheek before stepping towards the things she’s prepared.

“After what, exactly?” Isabelle asks carefully, studying winter clothes with a cynical eye. Clary knows it’s not exactly her style, but she's hoping Izzy is willing to compromise, just for a little while.

“After we play in the snow,” Clary says, reaching for a fleece jacket to pull over her head. She gets it settled and turns to find Isabelle watching her with raised eyebrows.

“Why do you want to play in the snow when we can be inside, cuddling, kissing, staying warm in bed?” Isabelle leans forward as if to kiss her again, to pick up where they’d left off, but Clary moves back.

She gives Isabelle her best puppy eyes. “Please, Izzy?”

Though she tries to resist, Isabelle is helpless to do anything but agree when Clary looks at her like that. She drops her head to Clary’s shoulder. “I will give you ten minutes, and then we’re coming back in here to warm up.” There’s a seductive undertone to her words that has Clary shivering.

“Ten minutes of actually being outside,” the redhead clarifies, not willing to compromise on the small time frame she was being given.

Isabelle nips at her shoulder, a teasing bite before stepping back to look at the clothing again. “Fine, but I’m activating my thermos rune.”

“Izzy,” Clary whines, grabbing the other fleece jacket and tossing it at the dark haired girl. Isabelle catches it easily. “It’s ten minutes.”

“Why are you so excited about snow, anyways?” Isabelle asks as she strips out of her dress. Clary’s gaze lingers on the runed skin being revealed. “It’s just cold, wet… fluff.”

**_13 Years Ago_ **

“Alec?” A six year old Isabelle had asked her older brother, patting at his shoulder to be sure she got his attention.

“What?” He looked up from the book he was reading to see his younger sister pointing at the window. Outside, soft flurries of snow were falling.

“Can we play in outside?”

Alec studied the soft white dusting that had settled on the grounds outside of the institute. “Not today, Izzy.”

"Can we train outside?" Isabelle asked, changing tactics.

But Alec didn't relent. "Not today."

“How come?” Isabelle pouted, her voice a whine, ready to cry to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was to go outside.

“The snow is cold and wet.”

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest. “So?”

“Mom and Dad will get mad.”

Izzy sighed, slumping down in her chair. Even at six years old, she’d known what happened when their parents got upset. Alec got in trouble. He was older, he was supposed to keep her in line. If Isabelle misbehaved, Alec got punished right along with her, usually receiving the worse end of the punishment.

She set her head on her brother’s shoulder to stare at his book. “Okay.”

“You want me to teach you some runes?” Alec asked pointing at a symbol in the book. Isabelle nodded and he started talking. She listened carefully, soaking up the information.

It was the last time she’d been interested in playing in the snow.

**_Present_ **

Isabelle Lightwood is a confident person. But even she has her limits. And, as she’s quickly figuring out, one of those limits is walking through the Institute, bundled up in fleece. Clary had insisted on pulling a soft beanie over her hair and tying a scarf around her neck, and she’s never felt more restricted.

Clary, on the other hand, is walking with a wide smile, bundled up just as much as Isabelle. Though she looks adorable while Isabelle just feels ridiculous. _They have a rune for this._

Clary tugs Isabelle out of the Institute and into the snow, oblivious to the other girl’s newfound insecurities. She twirls under the falling snow, catching several flakes on her tongue. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

When she spins back around, she finds Isabelle staring at her, a soft look in her dark eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

“Let’s make snow angels!”

Isabelle narrows her eyes. “What are snow angels?”

“I thought you were the Lightwood with an understanding of mundane activities,” Clary teases. “Come on, they’re easy.”

She marches over to a fresh patch of snow and plops down onto her back, staring up at her bewildered girlfriend. She feels a little silly when she starts moving her arms and legs to make the well-known angel shape, but she swallows her pride.

Isabelle helps her up after and they both look down at the imprint left behind. It’s a poor depiction of an angel, but Clary’s smile doesn’t falter. “Your turn!”

“I’m not going to lay in the snow, Clary.”

Clary’s eyes narrow and suddenly she lunges at Isabelle. Izzy’s shadowhunter reflexes kick in, but she’s too late to respond and she hits the snow with an ‘oof’ as the breath is nocked out of her. Clary lands on top of her, head knocking into Isabelle’s collarbone, making them both groan in pain, though it's nothing a couple Iratzes won't fix.

Clary sits back, rubbing her forehead, still sitting on Isabelle’s lap. Some of her hair has come loose, framing her face, decorated with flecks of snow. 

Isabelle’s hands go to Clary’s waist, but there’s too many layers of clothing between them. Clary laughs, gentle and carefree and leans down to press the softest kiss to Isabelle’s lips. “Make your snow angel, angel.”

She gets an eye-roll in response before Izzy pushes at her hips. “I can’t move with you sitting on me, cariña.”

“Promise you’ll make one if I get up?”

“I promise.” The cold is starting to sink in and her beanie had fallen off when Clary knocked her over. She can feel her hair is getting wet from the snow and knows the sooner she makes the snow angel, the sooner they’ll go inside.

Clary hops up, but doesn’t go far, watching as Isabelle mimics her earlier movements to make a second snow angel.

“Is that good enough for you?” Isabelle asks after she gets to her feet, looping her arms around Clary, pressing her face into the redhead’s neck.

“It’s perfect,” Clary confirms, holding the other girl for a brief, perfect, moment. “Let’s make a snowman.”

**_11 Years Ago_ **

An eight year old Clary rushed into her mother’s bedroom, jumping onto Jocelyn’s bed and making the mattress shift under her weight. “Mom, mom, wake up!”

Jocelyn peered at her daughter through narrowed, sleepy eyes. “What time is it, Clary?”

“Um…” She looked at the clock beside the bed. “Seven am!”

“You’re up early,” Jocelyn murmured, sitting up a little and rubbing at her eyes.

Clary pointed at the window. “It’s snowing! Can we go play in it?”

“Right now?”

Clary poked out her bottom lip. “Please?”

Her mother laughed, brushing back some of Clary’s messy red locks. “Okay. Go get dressed in your warmest clothes.”

“Yay!”

As always, Jocelyn ensured they were bundled up warm, and had carrots, buttons, and extra scarves with them for the snowmen they would build. As always, Clary stayed out as long as she could without developing frostbite. Only then, drifting inside for hot chocolate with marshmallows on top.

She had decided early on that she loved the snow.

**_Present_ **

“Okay,” Isabelle laughs, studying the snow around them. “We made snow angels, and snowmen, and a snow fort. _Now_ can we go inside?”

“We haven’t had a snow fight yet…”

Isabelle shakes her head, reaching for Clary’s hand and intertwining their fingers. They’d taken off their gloves after building the snowmen and getting the material wet with melting snow. “I’m cold,” Izzy complains. “You promised to warm me up.”

“I guess I wouldn’t be a very good girlfriend if I let you freeze to death,” Clary concedes, tugging Isabelle closer to her.

“Besides,” Isabelle continues, pressing a light kiss to Clary’s neck, just above the scarf she’s wearing. “We need more people for a snow fight. At least Jace and Alec, probably Magnus, Simon, and Raphael too, to make it interesting.”

Clary laughs against Isabelle’s hair. “I knew there was a reason I love you.”

“If you need me to remind you of more reasons, I’m happy to move this to your room,” Isabelle lifts her chin, breathing the words across Clary’s lips.

“I did promise to warm you up.”

Isabelle leads them back into the Institute, flipping off Jace when he asks, clearly teasing, if Isabelle is wearing enough layers.

As soon as they’re back in the confines of Clary’s room, Isabelle sets to work removing the various outer layers Clary had forced her into. Clary loses her own winter clothes just as quickly, eager to feel Isabelle's warm skin against her own.

Together, they tumble into bed, cold hands gradually warming as they trace each other’s bodies, whispering sweet nothings in the warm quiet of the room. Clary makes good on her promise to warm Isabelle up and the dark-haired shadowhunter decides maybe Snow Days aren’t so bad when Clary is involved.

After, they cuddle together under the duvet. They sip at their hot chocolate and watch the snow fall until they drift to sleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
